In the coming year, we shall concentrate on elucidating further structure-function relationships. We shall examine the effect of other amino group-specific reagents on selected biological expressions of interferon. Modification of arginine will be explored with diones, i.e., 2.3 butanedione and possibly others, as experimental results dicatate. The carboxyl groups of aspartic and glutamic acids will be amidated by various amines, i.e., methylamine. Interferons exhibiting different degrees of glycosylation will be obtained by use of known glycosylation inhibitors. These preparations will also be subjected to the various reagents under study and examined for differential effects on several biological functions. We shall continue to study interferon effects on viral propagation, cell division, cell-mediated immunity, histamine release and its binding to cell surfaces. Most of these techniques are already in use in this laboratory or are being refined.